


Até o fim

by byunirie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, kpop, relacionamento abusivo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunirie/pseuds/byunirie
Summary: Chanyeol e Baekhyun são melhores amigos, se conhecem desde sempre, mas em algum ponto dessa amizade, Baekhyun se apaixonou por Chanyeol. O problema? Chanyeol estava em um relacionamento, e o pior, um relacionamento abusivo. E o Byun estava mais do que disposto em ajudar o melhor amigo
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Até o fim

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente!  
> apareci aqui com essa one shot de um plot que pensei esses dias e como o tema é bem importante, eu quis trazer para vocês.. enfim!
> 
> quero agradecer a Ju por ter betado pra mim e a Sara por essa capa incrível <3
> 
> espero que gostem bastante,  
> procurei deixar tudo o mais leve e rápido, mas com uma mensagem.  
> é isso gente...  
> boa leitura (:

Baekhyun corria, um tanto desesperado, pelas ruas de Seul. Quando atendeu a ligação de seu melhor amigo, Chanyeol, tarde da noite e ouviu o choro angustiado do mesmo, não pensou duas vezes em ir até o maior. Os dois se conheciam a vida inteira, foram vizinhos por muitos anos e mesmo quando o Park se mudou para umas ruas depois da do Byun, eles não se distanciaram. Viviam na casa um do outro, para o pânico dos pais, que aturavam as gritarias e brincadeiras dos dois garotos. 

Sempre foram tão unidos que até mesmo quando foram dar a notícia de suas sexualidades, reuniram os familiares na sala e contaram juntos. Claro que isso fez com que os progenitores acreditassem que daquela amizade um romance pudesse surgir e esse pensamento se fez presente por muito tempo, até Chanyeol aparecer namorando um cara maior que ele. 

Ainda assim, em algo os pais dos meninos estavam certos. Baekhyun, em algum momento, se apaixonou pelo maior e quando pensou em confessar seus sentimentos, recebeu a notícia do relacionamento do amigo - o que era dilacerante para seu coração em diferentes maneiras.

Um ano se passou e Baekhyun ia sentindo que Chanyeol estava ficando diferente, mais isolado, mais distante, sempre ocupado demais para si e evitando encontrar o Byun. Sabia que Kris, namorado do Park, não aceitava muito bem a amizade deles e sentia um ciúmes absurdo, o que para Baekhyun era besteira, afinal respeitava demais o relacionamento dos dois, escondendo muito bem tudo o que sentia, por mais que doesse. 

Certa noite, quando seus pais não estavam em casa, Chanyeol apareceu completamente molhado de chuva e chorando copiosamente. O maior não quis contar o porquê do choro, apenas tomou um banho quente e pôs as roupas que sempre esquecia na casa do amigo. Em seguida, se aconchegou em Baekhyun e dormiu. 

Não foi surpresa nenhuma para o Byun quando Kris apareceu na porta de sua casa com um buquê de flores e um pedido de desculpas na manhã seguinte. Quis acertar um soco no idiota, mas o sorriso que Chanyeol havia dado o impediu. Queria ver o amigo feliz e só isso importava. Nada mais.

O segundo ano de namoro dos dois se aproximava e Baekhyun não via o amigo há muito tempo. A última notícia que tivera da Senhora Park era que Chanyeol tinha ido morar com o namorado, o que não agradou nada o Byun. Tentou encontrar o amigo na faculdade, já que Park sempre dava muita importância para sua opinião, mas descobriu que o maior estava faltando nos últimos meses. E, bem, nada poderia fazer, pois nunca soube onde Kris morava.

“Ele tem vinte anos, Baek, é crescido e vacinado. Foi a escolha que ele fez”, Baekhyun sempre bufafa quando se lembrava das palavras da Senhora Park ao telefone. Se odiava por deixar que aquela distância acontecesse, mesmo que soubesse que não tinha tanta culpa. Fazia meses que não tinha notícias do melhor amigo e primeiro amor, e isso destruiu demais o garoto, que apenas queria saber como seu grandão estava. Ainda assim, nada preparou Baekhyun para o que viria a seguir.

O Sr e a Sra Byun haviam se mudado para Busan, para ficar mais perto do avô de Baekhyun, que estava bastante doente. Com isso, o garoto começou a morar sozinho, fazia a faculdade de jornalismo de manhã e um estágio, que pagava bem, à tarde, numa emissora bem conceituada. 

Estava deitado em seu quarto quando seu celular tocou e era um número desconhecido. Não tinha o hábito de atender, mas aprendeu, graças ao estágio, que sempre deveria estar alerta a essas ligações e quando ouviu aquele choro, que conhecia tão bem, o mundo de Baekhyun parou. 

Não precisou de muito para que o menor vestisse qualquer roupa, largada pelo quarto, e corresse até o endereço dado por Chanyeol no telefone. Não importava o tempo, sempre iria até o melhor amigo, porque, para Baekhyun, Chanyeol era tudo. 

  
  


**(...)**

  
  


O lugar que o maior morava era uma espelunca, isso porque Baekhyun tentava usar o melhor adjetivo para definir o local. O pequeno apartamento caindo aos pedaços, sem nenhuma segurança para os moradores, dava arrepios no menor. Afinal, Chanyeol sempre teve tudo do bom e do melhor, e agora, estava ali. 

Subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar, onde viu uma porta aberta e seu coração pesou com medo do que poderia encontrar quando entrasse ali. Contudo, criou coragem e se aproximou. Conseguia ouvir o choro de Chanyeol - baixinho, mas tão doloroso - e ao ver o amigo sentado no chão, encostado no sofá, encolhido enquanto chorava, Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até ele, levando as mãos à cabeça do mesmo. 

— Yeol, o que houve? Ein, olha pra mim, por favor. — Baekhyun pedia um pouco desesperado, mas o maior não levantava a cabeça, não o encarava. — Chanyeol, por favor, me deixe ajudar! — Disse e só então ele levantou o rosto para o Byun, que não conseguiu controlar sua expressão. Raiva. Pena. Raiva. Dor.

O rosto de Chanyeol estava inchado, com um grande vermelhão que se tornava roxo em volta dos olhos. A boca com dois corte, um mais fundo que o outro. E a blusa branca que o maior usava também estava com sangue. Baekhyun sentia os olhos arderem e, com certeza, as lágrimas deveriam estar visíveis, pois o Park virou o rosto. 

— Não me olha assim… — Pediu o maior escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Só então Baekhyun pareceu reparar à sua volta. Haviam muitos objetos quebrados — Levanta, você vai embora comigo. Vamos arrumar suas coisas. 

— Não, ele vai voltar e vai ficar uma fera se não me ver aqui — Chanyeol disse nervoso, mas, ainda assim, se levantando com a ajuda de Baekhyun. O maior sentia todo seu corpo doer, mas era seu coração que doía mais. 

Não entendia por que Kris sempre fazia isso, era como se fosse uma rotina. Chanyeol apanhava, Kris saia para beber e voltava arrependido, pedindo desculpas, alegando que não ia acontecer de novo. Então, o namorado perdoava e tudo acontecia novamente. Quase como um ciclo.

— Eu não quero nem saber desse merda. Você vai comigo e isso não é discutível! — Baekhyun colocou Chanyeol sentado no sofá. Seu sangue estava fervendo, mas precisava manter a calma pelo melhor amigo. — Onde fica seu quarto? 

— É aqui… — Chanyeol disse baixinho e Baekhyun novamente controlava as lágrimas. Olhou em volta, vendo caixas e mais caixas de roupas organizadas, da mesma forma que o amigo costumava guardar em sua antiga casa. 

— Tem alguma mochila? — Baekhyun se abaixou um pouco, ficando na frente do Park, que mordeu o lábio, mas fez uma careta de dor. — Assim que chegarmos na minha casa, vamos dar um jeito nisso ok? — Chanyeol concordou, a ideia de ir embora parecendo cada vez mais possível e atrativa.

— Na cozinha. As mochilas ficam no canto. 

Baekhyun se levantou, indo até a cômodo e pegando duas mochilas. Voltou pra sala e começou a arrumar as coisas do melhor amigo. Jogava tudo de qualquer jeito, queria terminar logo e tirar Chanyeol dali, queria cuidar do maior e evitar que ele sofresse de novo. O mais velho observava Baekhyun e não acreditava que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo o Byun ainda estaria ali por ele, não esperava que o amigo fosse aparecer ali e muito menos estar disposto a ajudá-lo daquela forma. 

Chanyeol suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, pensando em como foi que deixou sua vida se tornar aquilo. Era um garoto tão feliz e, agora, era apenas carcaça. Se sentia quebrado de todas as formas possíveis. 

— Quer pegar mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou a Chanyeol, que nada disse. Continuava estático, olhando para o nada. — Vamos, Yeol… Você sabe que não pode ficar aqui… — Baekhyun disse ao ver o amigo o encarar.

— Eu to com medo, Baek… — Ouviu Chanyeol dizer e se sentou ao lado dele, segurando e apertando as mãos do mesmo.

— Eu sei… — Disse baixinho. — Mas eu não vou deixar ele te fazer mal. Nunca mais. 

— Promete?

— Prometo. 

  
  


**(...)**

  
  


Baekhyun ficou observando Chanyeol dormir em sua cama, parecia que o mais velho não dormia há muito tempo, pela forma relaxada que o corpo do maior estava. Era como se ele vivesse tenso e, agora, podia enfim relaxar - o que deixou o coração do Byun tão pesado. Suspirou, se sentando na ponta da grande cama de casal. Não havia exigido explicações, apenas deixaria Chanyeol ir em seu tempo.

Cuidou de suas feridas e lhe ajudou no banho, onde viu muitos outros hematomas pelo corpo magro demais do maior. Alguns mais antigos, outros mais recentes. Chanyeol também parecia não estar se alimentando direito, pois comeu a sopa que Baekhyun havia feito em segundos e repetiu duas vezes, sempre pedindo desculpas, que eram prontamente ignoradas pelo Byun. O maior não tinha porque se desculpar.

Baekhyun estava uma bagunça. Seu coração pesava cada vez mais e lembrar da cena que viu, quando chegou no apartamento que o melhor amigo dividia com o (esperava) ex- namorado, só piorava a tristeza que sentia. Se culpava por não ter percebido os sinais antes. Se tivesse ajudado o amigo quando ele mais precisou, talvez não tivesse chegado aquele ponto. 

Se levantou da cama e encostou a porta do quarto, indo para a sala e se sentando no sofá, abraçando as próprias pernas. Ali, no ambiente escuro, longe dos ouvidos do maior, Baekhyun se permitiu chorar. Chorou porque amava tanto aquele garoto. Sempre amou e agora não sabia como agir ou o que dizer. 

O Park sempre foi o mais forte dos dois, sempre assumia as culpas por suas travessuras, enfrentava os valentões do colégio que mexiam com o menor e, para Baekhyun, ver Chanyeol daquela forma, tão destruído, parecia mentira. Não conseguia acreditar que seu porto seguro, seu anjo da guarda, estava tão machucado. 

Baekhyun suspirou, limpando as lágrimas e se encolhendo dentro dos próprios braços. Queria tanto pegar as dores do melhor amigo, fazê-lo esquecer dos últimos anos e esquecer Kris de uma vez por todas. Mas ele sabia que seria difícil, ouviu muito na faculdade sobre relacionamentos abusivos e sabia como seria complicado dali para frente. Chanyeol ia precisar de todo apoio e toda força e claro que Byun estava disposto a dar tudo de si para ver o maior sorrir confortavelmente de novo. 

Baekhyun estava sentado com a cabeça abaixada, escondida entre os braços, quando sentiu uma proximidade ao seu lado. Virou o rosto, vendo Chanyeol, que não o encarava. O estudante de jornalismo limpou as lágrimas e suspirou. 

— Deveria descansar, Yeol.

— Não queria ficar sozinho. Desculpa, não queria te fazer chorar. — Chanyeol disse baixinho e olhou para o amigo, que sorriu um pouco. Baekhyun se aproximou do maior, deitando sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo.

— Não estou chorando por sua causa.

— Não? — O maior perguntou, olhando Baekhyun, que sorriu negando com a cabeça. 

— Não estou com pena de você, se é isso que está achando. Eu só estou com raiva de não ter feito nada para impedir que isso tudo acontecesse. — Baekhyun disse e levantou o rosto, encarando Chanyeol, que suspirou. — Quando começou? — Perguntou em um sussurro.

— Lembra quando apareci aqui, naquele dia chuvoso? — Chanyeol perguntou baixinho, vendo Baekhyun concordar. Jamais esqueceria. — Aquela tinha sido a segunda vez. — O maior suspirou antes de continuar. — Não lembro direito quando começou, ele sempre foi muito carinhoso comigo, sempre me tratando bem. Meus pais o adoravam, pelo menos até eu decidir sair de casa.

— Tem falado com seus pais? — Baekhyun perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

— Não… Ele não deixa. — Chanyeol abaixou o rosto e Baekhyun engoliu o choro, deitando a cabeça novamente no ombro do amigo, que suspirou. — Ele sentia um ciúmes absurdo de você e eu acho que eu estava tão cego que apenas me deixei levar pelas coisas que ele dizia. — O Byun mordeu os lábios.

— É assim que começa… — O menor disse e Chanyeol concordou, segurando as lágrimas.

— Quando o primeiro soco veio eu fiquei tão... Surpreso, sabe? Ele sempre explodia nas nossas brigas, mas nunca imaginei que ele me bateria. Ele chorou tanto depois e entrou em desespero. — Baekhyun fechou os olhos com força. — Eu o perdoei, mas exigi que não acontecesse de novo… — Chanyeol riu sem humor. — O quão idiota eu sou?

— Você não é idiota, Yeol. Você o amava e não tava percebendo a gravidade da situação. — Chanyeol negou com a cabeça e olhou pro teto para controlar as lágrimas.

— Na segunda vez estávamos na casa dos meus pais, mas eles não estavam. Acho que tinham ido ao mercado… Eu não lembro. Ele me ouviu dizendo a eles que estava com saudades suas… e bom, claro que brigamos, ele gritou, eu gritei e quando o soco veio… Eu simplesmente fugi. — Chanyeol contava.

— Então você veio pra cá… — Baekhyun disse em um fio de voz, se sentindo mais culpado ainda por não ter feito nada. Podia ter ajudado Chanyeol a muito tempo.

— Sei o que está pensando e a culpa não é sua. Lembro que eu não contei o que houve e, bem, eu o perdoei… De novo. — Baekhyun se ajeitou e passou os braços pela cintura do maior, o abraçando. Queria mostrar que estava ali por ele. — Quando me mudei com ele as coisas só pioraram. Ele me humilhava, dizia que eu não ia encontrar alguém melhor. Ele fez com que eu acreditasse que eu merecia os tapas, os socos… 

— Mas você não merece, Yeol, não merecia nada disso. — Baekhyun olhou para o amigo com lágrimas no rosto e Chanyeol não estava diferente.

— Acho que mereço, Baek. Eu não sou e nem fui um bom namora-

— Nem pense em terminar essa frase! — Baekhyun interrompeu o amigo, se afastando e sentindo seu coração doer. — Você é o cara mais incrível que já conheci, Yeol, você me protegia dos valentões da escola! Você vinha dormir comigo porque sabia que eu tinha medo de trovões e tem o coração mais puro do mundo! Kris é o errado, ele fez você desacreditar em você mesmo, fez você se sentir inferior e, céus, olha você! — Baekhyun chorava. Tentou controlar ao máximo as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu, não queria que Chanyeol o visse assim. Afinal, era o maior que precisava de conforto.

— Baek…

— Não. Só… Só me ouve. Podemos dar parte dele, ok? Você tá machucado, fisicamente e psicologicamente. Conseguiríamos facilmente uma medida protetiva. — Baekhyun se levantou do chão, andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Queria uma forma de impedir que Kris se aproximasse de Chanyeol novamente. O Byun só desacelerou quando sentiu os braços do maior em volta de si.

— Baek, fica calmo... Por favor. Fica calmo. — Chanyeol disse baixinho, sentia seu coração pesar cada vez mais.

— Olha o que ele te fez! Eu não vou descansar até que ele pague, ele…

— Ele vai pagar. Só por favor, Baek, eu não quero mais pensar nisso. Eu não tenho mais força… Eu só… — Chanyeol chorou e Baekhyun se odiou por fazê-lo voltar a chorar. Levou a mão ao rosto do amigo, puxando para si. Beijou sua testa e, então, o abraçou, ficando nas pontas dos pés. 

— Eu nunca mais vou deixar ninguém te machucar, Yeol! Prometi antes e prometo novamente agora. Você cuidou de mim quando eu era mais novo, agora é minha vez de retribuir. — Baekhyun disse baixinho e teve a cintura abraçada por Chanyeol, que juntou os corpos enquanto chorava.

  
  


**(...)**

  
  


Fazia duas semana que Chanyeol estava na casa de Baekhyun. No dia seguinte à conversa, o mais velho havia pedido que o amigo não falasse nada para seus pais ainda. Ele queria estar melhor para sentar e conversar com os dois, ao invés de simplesmente aparecer com machucados no rosto. O Byun hesitou no ínicio, mas concordou com a condição de que o amigo contaria tudo, além de denunciar Kris às autoridades.

Os amigos acabaram se unindo mais durante as semanas. Baekhyun, aos poucos, via Chanyeol sorrir com mais facilidade e se animar em fazer pequenas coisas. Parecia que nem haviam se distanciado, eram apenas os jovens que cresceram juntos, enquanto jogavam video game na tv da sala do Byun. 

Gradativamente, Chanyeol ia se sentindo confortável e isso era muito positivo. Claro, ainda estava fragilizado e, às vezes, tinha um Baekhyun deitado na cama junto a si, o abraçando até que pegasse no sono. Contudo, as coisas foram se ajeitando e Chanyeol entendia melhor tudo pelo que havia passado - especialmente por Baek o ajudar a compreender o quão errado tudo fora e, mais, que ele não era culpado pelas atitudes de Kris. 

Assim, o estudante se sentia cada vez melhor. Ainda mais quando via seu melhor amigo voltando a ser quem era, tendo novamente seus sorrisos largos e animados. Aquele era o Chan que conhecia e nada iria mudar isso. 

— Yeol, hoje faz duas semana. — Baekhyun disse, se sentando no sofá ao lado do amigo e entregando para o mesmo uma bacia de pipoca. Passava das 21h e tinham optado por fazer pipoca e maratonar Harry Potter, a saga favorita de ambos.

— Eu sei. — O maior disse e Baekhyun encarou o amigo, com os olhos semicerrados. — Ah, Baek… Eu não sei se eu tô pronto. 

— Você nunca vai estar pronto Yeol, mas precisa fazer isso. — Baekhyun disse comendo um pouco da pipoca e Chanyeol suspirou vencido.

— Amanhã, então, sem falta. — O maior disse e o Byun sorriu concordando. 

— Eles vão ficar felizes. 

— E se eles não aceitarem bem isso? Eu os magoei muito e escondi tudo… — Chanyeol disse baixinho e Baekhyun tirou a bacia com pipoca das mãos do amigo, colocando-a de lado para se sentar no colo do mesmo. Essa era uma mania que tinham desde jovens e que haviam recuperado na semanas que passaram. 

— Olha pra mim, Yeol. — Baekhyun disse, levando as mãos na bochecha do maior, em um carinho sutil. — Eles vão sofrer, sim. É o filho deles que passou por toda uma situação bem pesada, mas eles não vão te culpar, muito menos julgar. Eles te amam e querem seu bem, assim como eu. — Disse olhando nos olhos do maior, que concordou, levando as mãos à cintura de Baekhyun. Por sua vez, este se arrepiou, sabendo que era o momento de se afastar.

— O que? Não posso fazer carinho em você? — Chanyeol perguntou um tanto magoado ao ver Baekhyun sair de seu colo. O menor logo negou e o Park o puxou para si novamente, o abraçando. — Promete que não vai me abandonar? — Baekhyun sorriu com a pergunta e levou as mãos até os fios do amigo, em um carinho calmo.

— Nunca, Yeol, você é importante demais para mim. 

— Jura? — Chanyeol levantou um pouquinho a cabeça para encarar o amigo, que estava um pouquinho mais alto por estar sentado em suas pernas. Baekhyun não conseguiu falar, não quando tinha aqueles olhos que tanto amava focados em si. Então apenas concordou, engolindo em seco. — Obrigado, Baek, por tudo. 

— Não precisa agradecer, Yeol… — Baekhyun sussurrou, o coração tão acelerado pelo carinho que recebia do maior em sua cintura. Chanyeol levou o nariz ao pescoço do Byun, que se arrepiou e fechou os olhos. — Yeol… — Chamou pelo Park, numa tentativa de afastá-lo, mas que foi completamente inútil.

Chanyeol também tinha seu coração acelerado. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia as borboletas no estômago, fazia tempo que aquelas sensações de cuidado, carinho e zelo não se mostravam. Lembrava-se de quando era adolescente e ficava observando Baekhyun dormir, sentindo as mais diversas sensações, mas sempre sem coragem de dizer como se sentia ao amigo. E se Baek se afastasse? Se não o visse da mesma forma? Tantas perguntas sem respostas que, talvez, poderiam ter evitado tudo aquilo.

O destino tinha dessas e Baekhyun acreditava que tudo acontecia por um motivo. Talvez toda mágoa e toda dor tivessem uma explicação e, quem sabe, agora fosse o momento deles. Talvez, seus caminhos precisassem se separar para depois se reencontrar, mais fortes e firmes, mostrando o que era felicidade de verdade. Talvez o estudante de jornalismo fosse tudo que que Park Chanyeol precisasse para se curar. Quem poderia dizer.

Ambos não perceberam quando os rostos se aproximaram e os lábios se uniram, devagar, sem pressa alguma. O interior dos jovens vibrava, ambos nervosos. Uma bagunça de sentimentos que só se intensificava ao encostar das línguas, conforme conheciam um ao outro como Baekhyun sempre quis e como Chanyeol achou que nunca saberia. Beijaram-se por mais alguns minutos, se afastando para recuperar o ar.

Baekhyun encostou as testas, ambos ainda de olhos fechados, as respirações um pouco aceleradas, os corações explodindo dentro do peito. Chanyeol abriu os olhos primeiro, vendo a forma que o melhor amigo sorria e, por consequência, sorriu também. Teria sido tão mais fácil se não tivesse sido tão medroso anos atrás, poderia estar com o menor agora, sendo feliz, mas nada o impediria de buscar a felicidade novamente.

  
  


**(...)**

  
  


Chanyeol observava Baekhyun fechar a porta de casa com um sorriso no rosto. Depois do beijo compartilhado na noite anterior, o maior se sentia leve. Ficaram abraçados pelo restante da noite, tendo Baek lhe fazendo carinho o tempo todo e, no final, indo dormir abraçados - não porque Chanyeol estivesse chorando, mas porque não queria o menor longe de si. Se sentia seguro e completo com o amigo. 

Haviam acordado cedo para poderem ir até a casa dos pais de Chanyeol. Seria a primeira vez em bastante tempo que o Park veria os pais, já que Kris o proibia de ir visitá-los e quase sempre não atendia as ligações dos mesmos. Graças a Baekhyun, finalmente se sentia confortável e confiante em sentar com os mais velhos e contar tudo que aconteceu, especialmente porque Baek prometera não soltar sua mão em momento algum.

Os jovens só não esperavam dar de cara com Kris parado com uma cara de poucos amigos na calçada, próximo a casa de Baekhyun. Chanyeol engoliu em seco, sentindo o corpo gelar. O Byun logo se posicionou na frente do Park e, se Kris estava com cara feia, a cara de Baekhyun era mil vezes pior. Sua vontade era de matar aquele chinês. 

— O que você ta fazendo aqui, seu pedaço de bosta? — Baekhyun perguntou. Chanyeol apenas se encontrava em choque atrás de do amigo. 

— Vim buscar meu namorado. — O menor riu encarando o loiro em sua frente.

— Não sei se você percebeu, mas o fato dele não estar na sua casa e nem as coisas dele, foi um término! Precisa ser muito cara de pau de aparecer aqui de novo — O Byun disse sério e se aproximou do maior, encostando o dedo de forma afrontosa no peitoral do mesmo. — Se acha que ele vai com você igual da última vez, você tá muito enganado. 

— Você não manda nele, Byun. Ele não sabe viver sem mim, sabe diss- — Kris não conseguiu terminar, recebendo um soco de Baekhyun. A mão do garoto doía, mas isso não importava. Não ia deixar o maior desrespeitar ou tratar mal Chanyeol. Não de novo.

— Você tá morto! — O maior partiu para cima de Baekhyun, que tombou para trás ao receber o soco do loiro. O Byun podia ser pequeno e aparentar ser frágil, mas não deixaria tudo que o maior fez a Chanyeol barato. Tentava socar Kris como podia, até sentir o maior ser tirado de cima de si pelo amigo.

— Chega, para! Você não tem esse direito. Não mais. — Chanyeol disse, empurrando Kris, que o puxou pelo braço. 

— Vamos pra casa, você não deveria ter saído de lá — O chinês disse e Baekhyun puxou o melhor amigo pelo braço.

— Ele não vai para lugar nenhum com você! — Kris ia para cima do menor novamente, mas Chanyeol se colocou no meio, puxando Baekhyun para longe do chinês. — Você não vai destrui-lo, não vai! Ele é tudo pra mim e eu não vou deixar um merda como você arruiná-lo! — Baekhyun gritava para Kris que, quando ia avançar, levou um soco de Chanyeol, indo parar no chão.

— Você nunca mais vai se aproximar de mim, nem dele! — Chanyeol disse sério para o loiro, em choque no chão. Kris não esperava que o Park fosse revidar. 

Chanyeol puxou Baekhyun pela mão, voltando para a casa do menor e fechando a porta. O Park sentiu as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, mas tentou ignorá-las, indo se sentar com o amigo no sofá. O Byun estava com o lábio um pouco cortado e a bochecha inchada. Ele encarava Chanyeol um tanto em choque, estava com tanto medo que o maior tivesse uma recaída e fosse com Kris, mas até nisso Chanyeol conseguia o surpreender.

— Deixa eu cuidar disso — Disse o maior, tremendo. Baekhyun apenas segurou a mão do amigo, puxando-o para si, e foi só sentir os braços do menor ao seu redor que chorou. Ficaram longos minutos naquele abraço, até que Chanyeol parasse de chorar e tremer. O maior se ajeitou no sofá e suspirou.

— Descul- — Baekhyun levou a mão, que não estava doendo, até os lábios do maior, o impedindo de falar.

— Eu disse que não ia deixar ele machucar você de novo.

— Então preferiu se machucar? Está com o rosto um pouco inchado e sua mão tá doendo — Chanyeol disse, coçando a nuca, e Baekhyun deu de ombros, sorrindo, tentando tranquilizar o amigo.

— Ossos do ofício. O importante é que deixamos o recado dado! — Baekhyun disse. — Vamos denunciá-lo e conseguir uma medida protetiva. Ele não vai te machucar.

— Não, não vai. Você também vai denunciá-lo? 

— Vou. Quero aquele chinês bem longe — Baekhyun disse e fez uma careta pela dor. Chanyeol riu baixinho e beijou a testa do amigo.

— Obrigado por me defender. — Sussurrou Chanyeol e o menor se aninhou nos braços grandes do amigo. 

— Eu sempre defenderia. — Baekhyun disse, levantando um pouco a cabeça para encarar o amigo.

— Promete? — Chanyeol perguntou e Baekhyun sorriu, lembrando-se da noite em que foi buscar o maior no antigo apartamento e Park havia feito a mesma pergunta. O menor juntou os lábios em um selinho demorado, sorrindo para Chanyeol logo depois.

— Prometo!

  
  


**(...)**

  
  


— Nenhum relacionamento começa abusivo. Você conhece uma pessoa, vocês saem, flertam, desenvolvem sentimentos e então… Um relacionamento começa. Tudo começa bem, é o melhor relacionamento da sua vida. — Chanyeol dizia, ajeitando o óculos em seu rosto. — As coisas vão acontecendo gradativamente, sabe? No meu caso, começou com o ciúmes, mas é relativo. Com o tempo, sua opinião não é importante e você sente como se precisasse estar se justificando todos os dias.

Chanyeol olhava para a pequena plateia, que fazia silêncio enquanto prestava atenção ao assunto que estava sendo abordado. Oito anos havia se passado e, agora, com 29 anos de idade, o Park estava tendo seu primeiro livro publicado, com o qual procurava ajudar pessoas a identificarem, saírem e se recuperarem de um relacionamento abusivo. 

O escritor sempre era convidado a programas de televisão e a universidades para que pudesse abordar o assunto, uma vez que era um homem homossexual que havia passado por um relacionamento abusivo e falava abertamente sobre esta temática.

— Aos poucos, você vai perdendo sua liberdade, passa a ser controlado ou controlada por mensagens e por aí vai. A forma como ele te trata muda, o que antes eram palavras de amor, começam a ser uma forma de te fazer acreditar que você nunca vai ter alguém melhor. — Disse segurando o microfone, olhando para o apresentador e seus convidados, que apenas concordavam. — Você passa a acreditar nisso, tem medo de sair da relação porque é “feliz” com ele. — Disse fazendo aspas. — Ele te manipula e você simplesmente não consegue escapar.

— A pessoa consegue perceber? — O apresentador perguntou para Chanyeol, que suspirou antes de responder. 

— Nem sempre, Às vezes, quando a pessoa toma consciência do que está vivendo, já se passou muito tempo, ela já está fragilizada e deprimida. Isso sem contar os casos que há agressão física. 

— Tudo isso que disse até agora não inclui agressões? — Um dos convidados perguntou um tanto chocado.

— É importante ter em mente que não é porque ele não encostou em você que o abuso não existe. Ele não te bateu, mas te proibiu de sair com amigos, mexeu com seu psicológico, fez com que você se sentisse culpada por algo que não fez. — Chanyeol disse, encarando a plateia. Uma mulher levantou a mão e o Park sorriu, esperando pela pergunta. 

— Como você passou por isso? Como se deve agir depois que alguém percebe que está em um relacionamento abusivo? — A mulher perguntou, voltando a sentar-se.

— Certo. O primeiro passo é pedir ajuda, conversar com alguém de extrema confiança, como uma amiga ou um familiar. Terminar um relacionamento abusivo precisa ser feito sob orientação, afinal, nunca se sabe como a pessoa vai reagir ao término. — Chanyeol disse. — E sobre sua primeira pergunta, eu levei três anos dentro de um relacionamento abusivo até finalmente pedir ajuda. Foi um processo longo, mas essa pessoa me ajudou muito e continua ajudando todos os dias. As marcas sempre vão estar lá, mas é importante trabalhar seu amor próprio, autoconfiança e autoestima. 

— Esse foi Park Chanyeol, senhoras e senhores. — O entrevistador disse e todos se levantaram para aplaudir o maior, que se levantou, fazendo uma reverência. 

Chanyeol sorriu para todas as pessoas na platéia, buscando por uma em especial. Baekhyun o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, aplaudindo assim como todos. Ao limpar os olhos, Chanyeol pode ver a pequena aliança prata que ambos usavam e sorriu. Aquela aliança era a prova de que o jornalista nunca abandonou o escritor, como havia prometido, e que sempre estaria ali por ele. Até o fim.


End file.
